Argument
by the Zoshi
Summary: Char. death. Stupid Zoshi, bad! Um, yeah, an Argument bw Matt and TK sets the scene for... something...


Disclamer: I do not own Digimon. I do, however, own Grief. Lovely lovely Grief. Now go, have fun. And don't forget to review, please. It'll help Much.

By the way, this is a couple years old, I went over it as best as I could, but if the grammars still whacked, I'm sorry.

Argument 

        "Look T.K., I told you already, we can't eat right now," Matt said, sighing. T.K. was walking next to him, a forlorn expression on his face. 

          "But I'm really hungry," he said, whining.

          "Come on, stop whining," Matt said, getting annoyed.

          "I'm not whining, and you're mean!" 

          T.K. ran ahead to walk next to Izzy, Patamon hanging on to his hat. Matt looked after him, wondering why he wouldn't just say okay to T.K. sometimes. He sighed, and Gabumon looked up at him.

          "What's wrong?" Gabumon asked.

          "Nothing," Matt said, looking dawn at the ground. It seemed like sand, but the trees around them clearly showed that they were in a forest. He hoped that maybe thinking why the ground was weird would keep him from remembering that he was hungry, too.

          "Can't we take a break, Tai? My feet are starting to get tired," Mimi said, hoping that Tai would say okay.

          "Yeah, my feet are killing me," Joe said, then sneezed when a flowering tree branch swung by him, "and there are too many things I'm allergic to."

          "Okay, let's stop," Tai said, deciding he didn't want to hear any more complaining. Everyone except him and Matt dropped where they were standing, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

          "I guess that means that we'll get to eat?" Matt said, looking around at everyone. They all looked back at him hopefully. "I'll go find something."

          "I'll go with you!" T.K. said, jumping up. Matt looked at him for a second, about to say no, but then sighed and nodded his head.

          "Okay, come on," he said, and T.K. ran over to where he was standing. They both walked into the forest, searching for fruits and anything edible.

          "Well, people, lets get a fire going," Tai said, suddenly realizing that they had spent the whole day walking and it was way past dinner time.

          Sora got up and found some twigs and fallen branches while Joe and Izzy got a fire pit ready. After setting up the twigs, and a Pepper Breath from Agumon, they had a nice fire going.

          Tai looked up, noticing that it was considerably darker than when Matt and T.K. had left. It was way too long for them to be gone. He got up from in front of the fire and motioned for Agumon to come with him.

          "I think I'll go see if Matt and T.K. need any help," he said, and proceeded into the forest in the direction they had gone. After a few minutes he heard voices. He got closer, and then realized that maybe he shouldn't be listening, but it was too late.

          "I hate you! Why can't you just let me do something without being overprotective!" he heard T.K. yell.

          "Because I'm your brother, and that's my job!" Matt's voice yelled back.

          "Then you can quit, because I don't need you to watch over me all the time!" T.K. voice reached him, then he heard someone running through the forest. T.K. flashed by him, Patamon hanging on for dear life to the edge of his hat.

          Tai looked after him for a second, then headed into the clearing where they had been. Matt was standing in the middle, his head hung, clenching his fists. He looked rejected, and for once Tai felt there was something more to the cool guy of the group.

          "Hey, Matt," He said, a little unsure, "I came to help…with the food…"

          Tai paused, wondering if Matt even heard him.

          "Whatever," Matt said, quietly, then turned around to pick up a pile of fruits that he had gathered. Tai saw another pile and went over to pick it up. By the time he got up Matt was already on his way to the others.

          *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          The fire saw starting to die down, so Tai sat up and threw another branch onto it. The others had fallen asleep, the dark night covering them in a black blanket. He had a feeling that something was missing, something that was usually there. He looked around at all of them, making sure they were all there. They were, except for Matt. Tai looked around for him, then saw him sitting with his back to a tree, as close to the dying fire's light as he could get without actually being in it. He was looking down at something in his hands, and Tai realized it was his harmonica. He squinted, trying to see better, and could dimly see a sad look on Matt's face. Then it hit him; the harmonica. Sometimes, Matt would take it out and play it before going to sleep. It's sad, haunting melody, though sometimes annoying, usually helped everyone fall into a peaceful sleep, but mostly T.K.

          Tai walked over to him, and sat down on the ground. 

          "Hey," Tai said, looking back at the fire.

"Hey," Matt said, his tone not too happy.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"Nothin'." Matt answered, still looking at the harmonica.

"If ya need to talk, I'll listen," Tai said, hoping that maybe he could get a few words from Matt. Matt turned to him, looking him in the eyes. Maybe he could talk to Tai.

"Maybe, not now," he said, turning back to his harmonica. Tai looked at him, then went back to his spot. It didn't seem that Matt was in a talking mood. Lying down, thoughts playing through his head, he soon fell asleep.

          *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          The group got up early, the sun barely shining over the horizon. After a quick breakfast, they set off in the direction that Tai thought was the right way. 

          T.K. walked slowly, struggling not to fall asleep, and wishing that Patamon hadn't been that only one that would wake him up, since he had already fallen asleep on T.K.'s hat. But no one was, since Matt wasn't by his side like he usually was. He seemed to have listened to his brother and was walking a little ways behind the group. Gabumon was by his side, keeping a mostly one-sided conversation going in hopes that Matt might cheer up.

          Sora and Mimi were walking towards the front, discussing if it was going to be a sunny day or a wet one. Palmon and Biyomon walked by their sides, gazing around at the flowering trees and flowers around them. Joe and Gomamon walked as far away from the flowering trees as they could, the reason being that Joe sneezed every time he got near one. Tai and Izzy were at the head, trying to figure out the best way they could win a fight without having the digimon use up too much energy. 

          After a while the sun peeked out from behind the clouds and shone onto their path. Along with the sunlight the group's feelings rose. Gomamon pulled pranks, from tripping Tai with a tree branch to making Biyomon chase her shadow. Agumon and Tentomon chased each other in between the trees, and when asked why said they were training.

          The trees started thinning out, and the sandy ground became pure sand.

          "Is it me, or is the ground turning into sand?" Joe asked, looking down as he walked, and almost bumped into Sora, who had stopped right in front of him.

          "What?" he asked, looking over her head.

          "That," she said, pointing. Before them the trees had become shrubs, and the grainy sand they had been walking on turned to a pure white. And in the middle of the pure white sand a river flowed, blue and sparkling. A few palm-like trees grew around it, creating a shady spot to rest. To the right a stony hill rose, a narrow path winding up its side.

          "Wow," Joe said, looking around. Everyone stood, gazing at the scene before them, "Do those trees look like they have coconuts?"

          "Yeah, they do," Sora said, gazing up at the palm-y trees, "Maybe they're edible."

          "Well, come on guys, let's check it out!" Tai said, heading out. The others followed, splitting up and exploring on their own a little. Gomamon headed for the water, and splashed in to play with his fishy friends.

          "Hey, guys," Tai said, sliding down form the first ledge of the hill, little stones sliding down after him, "Watch out on that hill, it's a rock hazard."

          "I agree," Agumon said, sliding down and knocking into him.

          Tai pushed him off and dusted himself off. Agumon got up and helped him up, and it was decided that no one would go up that hill, at least not alone.

After a little more exploring Sora decided that it was time to eat, and started gathering up the fruits and nuts from the trees around them. She sent Joe and Gomamon off to get some fish while Matt, Gabumon, Tai, and Agumon got a fire going. They had spent the whole day scouting the area, and it wasn't until it was pretty dark that they had all gathered around the fire to eat. The food was soon eaten, and everyone found a spot to relax and settle down for the night.

          Matt walked over to where T.K. was sitting, which was some ways off from where the others were.

          "T.K.," he started, "I just wanted to say sorry, and…"

          "You're not sorry," T.K. said, turning to him, "And you'll keep on acting that way, so don't say you won't."

          "But, T.K.," Matt said, not believing the way his brother was acting.

          "Just stop worrying about me, you don't need to, I'm big enough to take care of myself," T.K. said angrily, "So just leave me alone. I don't need you anymore. And I won't!"

          Matt looked at him and saw a glint of defiance in his eyes. This was a side of him he had never seen, and worse, a side that reminded him of himself.

          "Whatever," he said, and T.K. saw his eyes go a little darker, like he was shutting a door that he had kept open before. Matt turned away and walked away towards the edge of the forest where he had left Gabumon sleeping. T.K. looked after him for a second, then lay down next to Patamon.

          *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        

          The next day everyone felt better. The sun was shining and there was plenty of food. It seemed like the perfect place to stay for a few days. Splitting up, everyone retreated to a comfortable spot in the oasis.

          "Come on, Patamon, let's go up that hill," T.K. said, heading toward the mountain of rock. 

"But T.K., didn't Tai tell us not to go up there?" Patamon said unsurely.

"He said not to go up there alone, and if I'm with you, I'm not alone," T.K. said, starting to climb up the hill. Patamon had no choice but to follow. 

Matt noticed them going up, but didn't say a word. T.K. didn't need him looking out for him; he didn't need someone who constantly kept him from doing things. He was right; he was old enough to take care of himself. Looking back at the hill to make sure that they'd be okay, Matt sighed. He was about to turn around when a glint reached his eyes. Focusing on the top of the hill, he saw something move. A very big something that made his heart go cold. Two rabbit-y ears rose from the mound, followed by a rabbit-y face. Two pairs of fly-like wings followed, and a long, brown dragonish tail snaked down the side. The image fazed in and out of existence, and Matt realized the sun was letting him see through the creatures cloaking ability. It seemed to notice that too, and turned its face to him, its read eyes burning. It gave a smug smile, then whipped its tail at a mound of rocks just above where T.K. was climbing. 

Matt saw this and took off towards the hill; faster than he had ever ran. Being pretty close to the hill, he was there in a matter of seconds, and with a burst of speed raced up the side. He saw in slow motion the rocks get knocked loose, and threw himself into T.K., knocking him down. Both of them rolled down the hill, Matt landing not far away form T.K.

The rocks pounded down, more on Matt than T.K., who was almost outside of the range. A huge stone struck Matt in the side, and another one hit him straight in the stomach. He gasped with pain, but rolled out of the way of the other rocks. A sharp menacing laugh reached his ears, and he looked up to see a creature that looked like a cross between a bronze dragon and a brown rabbit. Its whole body was covered in small scales, and its tail ended in a sharp arrowhead. The fly wings jutting off its back buzzed, and it hovered above the two of them. 

The others had run over, and sparing a glance Matt saw that everyone was standing not far away. But the same glance showed him that all the digimon seemed to be tied down by a series of silver ropes.

"My name is Grief, because that is what I bring to everyone I meet," the creature said, " I'm no digimon, and now that we are done with the introductions, lets get on with the show."

It growled, and Matt saw its wings beginning to glow. Pulling back its head with a roar, its whole body seemed to be enveloped in a white fire. Flowing out, it formed a swirling spear shape in front of him. Suddenly it launched, straight at T.K., who looked at it with scared eyes. Matt, every muscle in his body aching, threw himself over his brother. The spear hit, the fire exploding around his body. Grief gave a sharp laugh, then disappeared.

Matt rolled off to his right, his whole body in pain. The others crowded around him, and T.K. ran up, his eyes full of worry.

"Matt! Matt, are you okay? I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I never meant it…" T.K. started, but Matt stopped him with a look.

"Don't do that again," he said, a cold edge to his voice that made everyone except Tai look at him surprised. Pulling himself up into a sitting position, he shook his head to clear it.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, looking at him intently.

"I'm fine," he said. The attack hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be. Maybe it was because it was meant for T.K. and not him. The only pain he felt was from the rocks, and he could live through that; it wasn't that bad. 

"Can you stand up?" Joe asked, offering him a hand. Matt looked at him, knowing Joe was just making sure he was all right. Taking his offered hand, he pulled himself up, expertly hiding the pain he was feeling. 

T.K. looked at him with sad eyes, but didn't say anything. Good thing, too, Matt thought, I'd probably just snap at him. Not that he didn't deserve it. He began to resent his brother; he didn't know where the feeling came from. Maybe it was that for ten years he'd been protecting that kid from pain, and here he threw it all back in his face. It was fine with him, more time to wallow in his self-pity, which had only grown with the adventures through this world. 

"We were going to head out, but maybe we'll stay here for a couple of days, until, you-know, you feel better," Tai said, giving him a look.

"No, lets go. That thing might come back, and if it does, I want to be as far away from it as I can," Matt said, returning the look.

"But…" Tai started.

"No, lets go," Matt said, and looked around, "We should follow the river, it's the best way to stay near water and food."

"Okay," Tai said, looking at the others, "Let's go guys."

The group turned and started walking along the river shore. T.K. wanted to walk by his brother, but remembered his tone and walked sullenly by the river, Patamon on his hat, looking a bit down too. Gomamon seemed in a pretty good mood, and started splashing Joe as he walked near the water. Matt walked near the rear of the group, Gabumon looking at him worriedly. After a few unanswered questions he decided to be content with walking side by side with his human companion, and enjoyed the day to the fullest. Unaware of the time changing, the day being so beautiful, the group walked until past dinnertime. By that time everyone was too tired to eat, and plopping down on the ground everyone was soon fast asleep. 

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        

"Matt! Wake up!"

He heard…Tai. Yeah, it was…Tai.

"Matt, wake up!"

Someone was shaking him. Why? He was so tired; he wanted to sleep. It was so much better, sleeping. It didn't hurt him then.

"Matt, come on!"

Tai's voice was getting desperate, and Matt let out a groan as he felt himself drift back into consciousness. Opening his eyes, he noticed everything was a blur. Or maybe that was his eyes playing tricks on him. He blinked and his vision cleared. Looking up he saw Tai standing above him, a desperate look on his face.

"Matt, a-are you okay?" Tai asked, pretty scared. He'd been trying to get Matt awake for fifteen minutes now, they'd already let him sleep for most of the day, and even now when he was awake he still looked pretty out of it. Suddenly Matt's eyes went wide.

"Shit," he whispered as he tried to fight down a wave of nausea. The urge was too strong, and he leaned over to his right and heaved. Something wasn't right, he thought, but his mind was too cloudy to think. Wiping his quivering lips with his glove, he saw it come away red. Red? That wasn't right. But he collapsed back onto the ground, his side suddenly feeling like it was on flame. His stomach burst into pain again, almost unbearable. He started to close his eyes again, begging for sleep to come again.

"No, Matt, don't fall asleep," Tai said desperately, shaking him lightly. Matt opened his eyes to meet Tai's. They contained fear, and Matt thought, Why? It was nothing; he was just so tired, that's all. 

"Matt…y-you can't go back to sleep," Tai said, wondering if he even heard what he was saying. Matt's eyes were so dark and clouded over, as if someone had put a shade on them. Taking a deep breath, Tai spared a glance to the forest where the others had left to go find dinner. He wished Joe were here; his dad was a doctor, and maybe he cold help with Matt. Whatever had happened to Matt, it wasn't good. Looking back at him, Tai noticed something that made him go cold. Matt's blue eyes, now a dark navy, were getting darker all the time, but strangest of all was the fact that they now contained no trace of pupils. It was as if Matt was no longer himself, and that scared Tai more than anything.

Looking back up he saw Sora and Joe coming out of the forest, apparently discussing something. Their digimon raced each other to the fire spot, and the two humans carried the food to the same spot. Catching their eye, he waved for them to come over. Looking at Matt he shook him again as his eyes slid close. They snapped open, confused, tired.

"No Matt, don't go to sleep," Tai said, getting very desperate. Joe and Sora ran up, and stopped behind him.

"Tai, what hap…Matt!" Sora said, then dropped to her knees by his side.

"It doesn't look good," Joe said, with one look at Matt. Tai gave him a no-duh look, but turned back to give Matt a shake as once again his eyes started to close.

"He's been like this ever since I woke him up," Tai said, worried.

"What happened when you woke him up?" Joe asked, sitting on the ground nest to him.

"Well, it took me pretty long to get him up," Tai said, "And when I did, um, he kinda spewed, but it…it was pretty weird."

"Why?" Joe asked, looking up."

"Well, because it was blood," Tai said, looking at Matt, who was looking more exhausted each second.

"Blood?" Joe asked, shocked. Tai nodded, and he shook his head, muttering something under his breath, "Okay, Matt, can you hear me?"

Matt turned his eyes to Joe. What did he want? Couldn't they see he was tired, so very tired? He just wanted to close his eyes, and sleep. 

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes," Joe said, pausing. After a breath he continued, "Now, tell me if it hurts, Okay?"

Matt just looked at him, but he seemed to understand, even if he didn't say anything. Gently Joe touched his stomach, and Matt's eyes flared, growing wide, but he didn't say a thing. Shaking his head, Joe tried to remember what his dad had told him about this. Moving his hand he touched Matt's injured side. This time he got an instant response. His eyes wide and filled with pain, Matt let out a yelp of pain, his fists automatically clenching. Joe removed his hand quickly, but Matt closed his eyes with pain, his breath coming ragged. Opening them again, Tai noticed that they had almost gone black.

"I-I didn't, I mean, I," Joe started, his voice shaking. He had barely touched him; this was bad, "This is no good, no."

"What's wrong with him?" Sora asked Joe, who shied from the fuming girl.

"He probably has several internal injuries, broken ribs, punctured lung, serious internal bleeding," Joe said, exasperated.

"What does that mean?" Tai said, his voice getting louder.

"It means he's going to die!" Joe yelled at him, and Tai backed away, shocked. Regaining his composure, Joe looked back at the campsite where T.K. and Izzy had returned. Gabumon hadn't come back yet, and Joe continued, his voice low, "With no hospitals or emergency rooms, we don't have the ability to save him."

"Why didn't you tell us, Matt?" Sora asked, knowing it was hopeless. Matt just looked at her with once again expressionless eyes. Their color was slowly turning darker, like a sign of what was happening inside him. She heard a patter of footsteps, and thought, No, not T.K. But she was out of luck; the youngster ran up, his breath coming in puffs. Looking down at Matt, his eyes grew wide with shock.

"Matt!" he said, dropping down next to his brother. His brother just gave him a blank look, as if not recognizing him, and T.K. started talking desperately, "Matt, it's me, T.K. It's me, your brother."

A change came over Matt's eyes; a change that caused T.K. to stop his rambling. The small sign of blue had disappeared, and now they were totally black, pools of darkness.

"I…don't have…a brother…" Matt said, each word a struggle to get out. He was saying it more to himself than to T.K., but the others didn't know that. Sora and Joe looked at him in shock, and T.K.'s eyes filled with tears. Only Tai stood there, understanding. The meaning of those words was clear if you knew what had happened; the others didn't know, hadn't heard what he had.

"T.K., go back to the campsite, okay?" Tai said gently, and the boy looked up at him with tear filled eyes and nodded. Sniffling he got up and returned to where a fire was now burning.

"Why you…" Sora said, anger and despair exploding in her mind. With an inhuman growl she tried to send a punch Matt's way, but Tai caught her fist before it connected. She glared at him, and turned her gaze back to Matt, her heart stopping. He was actually glaring at Tai, his eyes filled with despair and pain, and anger. He **wanted** her to hit him; he wanted it so desperately,

"No," Tai said, his voice calm, "No Matt, I'll let you fall back asleep, if that's how you wanna go, but I won't let someone knock you out."

He looked down, his sad brown eyes meeting the now black ones, filled with pain and anger. Matt shook his head, his eyes closed. They wanted him to get up, to not go. He didn't want to do it, but they were so insistent in their opposite psychology. He didn't want to give up; that wasn't right. But the pain, it burned, and he started to think that maybe he would just close his eyes for a while, not long. No, that wouldn't be good. Maybe if he didn't think about it, it wouldn't hurt. Yeah, I could try that, he thought. Opening his eyes he pushed himself up into a sitting position. His head started to swim, but he fought down the wave of nausea and stood up, his back against a tree.

The others looked at him, surprised. He gave them a look that sent needles through their hearts. He wasn't doing this because he wanted to; he was doing it for them, so that maybe they would leave him alone later, alone. That was a nice word, alone. Summed up his life in one word, five letters, two syllables. Yeah, nice word. 

Suddenly a scream reached their ears. All four of them turned to the campsite, which was in a shadow. Above the fire hovered the same creature from before. Grief, that was its name. It was looking at one particular person. Matt went cold when he saw who. No, he thought, not again. Grief hung there, its tail with its sharp tip pointed straight at T.K. With a sharp laugh it flew back, and Matt saw it getting its tail ready to attack. 

Ignoring the tendrils of pain that wove through his body, ignoring the amazed looks of his friends, he ran forward, one thought running through his head. He had to get T.K. out of the way. He wouldn't let that thing get him. Running as fast as his pained body could take him, he slammed into T.K. and sent him flying a few feet away. He barely regained his balance as Grief's tail shot forward, slicing the air next to his side. 

His head whirling, his legs shaking, Matt struggled to keep himself standing. The ragged breaths he was taking weren't helping too much. Grief flew down, his red eyes on fire with anger.

"I thought you were dead," it growled, its teeth glittering in the firelight.

"Not yet," Matt said, giving it a cold look.

It gave him a look, then laughed. Its eyes clearly shone with humor. Humans were such funny creatures; on the verge of collapse they would sacrifice all they believed in for one thing.

"Fine, your brother, or maybe I should say, acquaintance," Grief said, and saw Matt wince with pleasure, "He can live. But I still am bored. Oh, my blade is not covered with enough blood for today."

Matt's eyes went wide when he heard those words. Even with the warning, he wasn't strong enough to move out of the way as Grief whipped a dragon-like paw forward. It hit him straight on and sent him flying into a tree. Matt felt rather than heard the crack of the rest of his ribs smashing. He collapsed on the ground, shaking with pain.

"No! Matt!" Gabumon yelled out, having chewed through the ropes that bound his mouth close. But even as his human weakened, so did he. Collapsing on the ground, he felt hot tears run down his face as Grief moved in.

Grief loved this part, raising his tail and spreading the arrow projections out. Then he looked down at Matt and thought that maybe he would let this one suffer a Very painful death. With another menacing laugh he whipped his tail forward and slammed Matt into another tree about thirty feet away. No way he was going to get up after that, thought Grief as he took off, cloaking into the darkness. 

The others, released finally from Grief's spell, ran forward to where Matt lay on his side at the base of a tree. T.K. reached him first, tears streaming down his face. Running up he saw that his brother was still breathing, and he slid to a stop on his knees. With wide eyes he looked at the blood spreading from his body. No! his mind screamed, NO, this can't happen!

The others ran up behind him, Sora carrying the now-turned Tsunomon, his eyes spilling out tears. Tai knelt down next to T.K., and Matt turned his eyes to him. Tai looked at him, shocked. No longer were they that deep, deep black, now they were the blue that they should've been, and Tai saw the hidden message in them.

"I will Matt, don't worry," Tai said quietly, a sad smile on his face. Matt managed for a second his trademark lopsided smile, but it was soon gone, and he closed his eyes as pain coursed through his body. When he opened them again he looked at T.K., sadness flowing into them.

"S-sorry…T.K.," he said, his breath coming out in spurts, "S-sorry, f-for … for every...thing.'

T.K. stared at him. He was dieing, and he still blamed himself. That wasn't right, it wasn't.

"No Matt, it's my fault," he burst out, almost hugging his brother, but catching himself, knowing that if he did it would just cause more pain for him, "Please Matt, don't blame yourself. It's my fault, mine, not yours. It never was yours…"

The boy's voice got quieter, his tone sadder with each word. Matt looked at him, eyes wide. It isn't my fault? He thought, not believing, It has to be my fault. Everything's my fault, isn't it? Isn't it?

"Please Matt, I'm sorry," T.K. said, his tears falling silently. Matt stared at him for a second, fighting back the pain he felt. Reaching out a hand he pulled T.K. to him and held him, ignoring the fire that raced through each limb. Letting him go, he looked into the younger boy's eyes, his smile surfacing once again.

"D-don't worry…it'll be…f-fine," Matt said, his eyes starting to close. T.K. held back the sob he felt coming, and watched with sadness as his brother let out his last breath.

A sob came form Mimi, who turned away and buried her face in her hands. Joe placed his arm around her shoulder, looking down at the ground. Sora stood there, holding the still crying Tsunomon, wondering if they had really known at the beginning that this could happen. No, they hadn't, they had never known.

Tai stared at the body of his friend, not being able to accept what had just happened. In one day they had lost a friend. As much as they had thought him to be self-centered, this was so different. He remembered all those times it seemed that he didn't care about his brother, all those times he ignored the boy's complaints, or snapped at him. It never seemed to Tai that Matt knew how to be a big brother, but now he took that all back. Too late, he thought, too late, it won't do any good now. 

The twelve figures stood there for a while, shocked and saddened. The stars shone their light to their brightest, but no one saw it.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        

Greymon patted down the last of the soil. T.K. stood at the end of the newly covered grave, his face solemn and sad. It's not fair, he thought, I need Matt. I need him. I never should have said I was old enough to take care of myself. I'm not; I take it all back. 

Fresh tears slid silently down his face as he clutched the worn harmonica to his chest. Mimi gently pounded a cross made of sticks at the head of the grave, Tai helping her. The others stood around it, their heads bowed. All of them were shocked, all of them hurt. The sky itself seemed to mourn, as clouds floated in and blocked the sun. A single bolt of lightening flashed, and the sky itself began to cry.

I depress myself. I hate myself soooo much sometimes. I had my friends, who do not watch Digimon, read this, and they hated me too. 

And yet, I love this story. Wheee…

Laterz. And please review.


End file.
